It takes two, to well you know!
by MicroPoe10
Summary: A little Sammy smut, I feel like Sam has earned it, don't you! Horrible at summaries, but the story explains itself. **RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT** YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!


A/N: WARNING ADULT CONTENT FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Just to be on the safe side! So for all the Sam girls out there, here is a little something just for you! My first smut, so please, please, please review and be kind. Also I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR SAM! But wooooooooweeeeeeee if I could! I just own Dani!

* * *

Sam pulled her into him closely, as they stood there behind a curtain of water. Dani's hands rested against his chest, finger tips brushing lightly across it. They starred into each other's eyes. Dani tried to push away gently, but Sam gripped her arms and pushed her back up against the stone wall behind the waterfall. Dani winced as the hard stone pressed into her back, she knew Sam meant well, he wasn't trying to hurt her it was all just in the heat of the moment.

"Sam" she whispered, "What are we doing?" she said, holding his face in her hands, breathless gazing up into those deep hazel pools. He looked down at her and brushed a stray hair out of her face, before leaning in and whispering into her ear.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'd like to find out." Sam said nibbling on her ear lobe and planting small light kisses along her jaw line. As a shudder ran through her body and she let out a small moan, biting her lower lip. He brushed his lips lightly across hers, and as her lips parted his tongue lashed out seeking entrance to her mouth. His hands cupped her face as they traveled down her neck and behind her head. He gripped a handful of hair and pulled back, catching Dani off guard, taking her breath away for a second time. Sending a shockwave of pleasure coursing through her body, as moisture pooled between her thighs. Sam left her mouth and traveled down her body, planting kisses down along her neck, across her pulse point and resting on her clavicle. Biting down, on the tender skin, sending Dani over the edge as she gripped his forearms and ascended his arms, to his head. She forced his mouth on too hers with crushing power as her fingers weaved into his hair. Sam was surprised by Dani's strength as his hands slid down her back, and pulled at the clasp on her bra, before removing it completely. They were skin against skin, and she inhaled deeply as her nipples perked from the sensation and warmth of his skin against hers. Sam slid a hand between them, and stroked her from the outside of her panties, Sam swallowed the moan that escaped her lips. He continued to rub her from the outside as her breath quickened. Sam took one of his long digits and pushed the thin fabric to the side, sliding his finger inside of her. Her head flew back against the cave wall, she was definitely wet and he could feel himself getting hard. Dani clung to Sam as if her life depended on it, wrapping her arms around him as he planted kisses along her neck and shoulders before biting down again, she buried her face in the crook of his neck as he move his finger in and out of her in a slow rhythm before pushing another finger inside of her, curling his fingers up inside her, making her scream out his name.

"Sam" she moaned out of breath as his fingers quickened their pace. "YES! Right there, don't stop!" she said eyes closed, biting her lip. Until Sam used his free hand to pull it free melding their lips together in a searing kiss. Dani could feel tension rising in her stomach and Sam knew it too, but he didn't want it too end so soon. He withdrew his hand and she let out a small whimper at the loss, she had no idea what she was doing, or what had possessed her to sneak out with Sam that night. Or how they had managed to find themselves in this predicament but she didn't care anymore. She was done caring about everything else except Sam Winchester, and if he wasn't going to continue then she would, two could play that game and Sam wasn't the only one that could play dirty. Dani slid her hand down into the front of Sam's boxers, and he let out a sigh as her hand closed around his length. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, his breathing heavy and shallow as she slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft. Her fingertip grazed the top of his penis and his head flew back, she knelt down dragging her nails down his chest and pulling at the elastic of his boxers until they slid from around his hips to the floor below. She continued to pump her hand in a slow steady rhythm as Sam leaned against the rock wall of the cave head resting on his arm. Her hands felt so good as they lightly squeezed him, massaged him, Sam let out another sigh and Dani gave a small smirk, before planting feathery light kisses on the head of his penis before her lips surrounded him, engulfing him in her mouth. Her mouth was warm and Sam was in shear bliss as Dani's tongue swirled around his head, her hand still pumping picking up speed. Sam's mouth dropped open and he moaned, as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and slowly thrusting his hips forward, sending his penis into the back of her throat. She sucked on him and dragged her teeth down his shaft, she could taste the pre-cum on the tip of her tongue as Sam's legs started to shake. He couldn't do it, he couldn't cum in her mouth, so he kneeled down and brought her face to his kissing her deeply. Still on their knees she did her best to try and straddle him. She could feel him harden against her panties and another wave of moisture pooled between her legs. Sam's hands travelled up her back and around her shoulders, pulling back and taking one of the soft peaks of her breast into his mouth as she fought back the urge to scream out his name right there. Her juices slowly flowed down from her and landed on his penis causing him to twitch. Sam kissed her breast and sucked the other soft peak into his mouth and pinching the other between his fingers. She ran her hands up his chest and up to his face capture his lips in a kiss. Sam spread his knees wider which opened Dani up even more, his fingers curled up under the string ties of her panties and slid the knots loose watching as they fell to the ground. He grabbed his shaft in his hand and found it to be still quite sensitive, he let out a soft moan as Dani's tongue begged entrance to his mouth. He fisted himself and slowly entered her, the head of his penis penetrating her as he moaned deeply in his throat and panted heavily, she was so wet and warm and tight as he stretched her. Dani winced, as Sam entered her and he stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked her looking to her face to see if it revealed any reason to stop.

"No, it's . . . its fine . . ." she panted, out of breathe "I just need a moment." Sam looked down at her face, as she shut her eyelids.

"Dani . . ." she opened her eyes and looked into his "its okay, we'll go slowly" Sam said reassuring her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He knew this was her first time, and he wanted it to be special for her, and with the least amount of pain . . . well that last part flew out the window. She breathed deeply as she nodded, giving him the okay to continue. He laid her down on the ground gently before continuing to push into her slowly and gently until he was fully sheathed inside of her. She gasped and her eyes flew open, as she gripped onto his forearms tightly, she pulled his face to hers to mask the moans that had already begun, as he moved in slow shallow thrusts. She arched her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, his hands traced the outline of her body, stopping at her hips coaxing her to bring a leg up. She did and Sam pushed her knees apart and plunged into her. The next time Sam pulled out he changed his angle and thrust back inside, as her eyes flew open and her body jerked up to meet his. She arched her body as Sam wound an arm around her back and held her to him as he continued to pump inside of her, going deeper, hitting every spot inside of her. Out of breathe she dug her nails into Sam's back, digging her nails into his skin and placing hungry, feverish kisses along his jaw and down his neck, his lips ran down her neck and her chest to her belly button biting down on her hip bone. As she wrapped her legs around him, clenching her thighs around his waist.

"Sam . . ." she moaned, he smiled as she called out his name "please . . . deeper . . . faster . . . harder" she begged. He moaned into her hair, as he heard her request, heard her begging for more, and that's all he wanted to do was give her more, he wanted to please her, to love her. He slipped a hand behind her and they sat up still entwined, Dani's arms were wrapped around Sam's neck, and Sam's arms were wrapped around Dani's waist. Sam lifted her slightly before letting her slide down his length, plunging himself deeper inside of her. She could feel every move that he made, and he could feel himself pulsating inside of her. She engulfed him, as she used her knees and legs to lift herself off and slid back down, each time seemed to send him further inside of her. She picked up the pace, and he hit a spot that no one had before and she panted heavily as she rocked back and forth, Sam in full control of her hips. He kissed her body as tension began to build in his belly. A couple more thrust and Dani's inner wall clamped over Sam's length as she came hard, screaming out, her screams echoed and reverberated off the walls. Sam continued to move in slow, shallow thrusts helping her to ride out her orgasm. He pumped a couple more times before coming inside of her. They sat there still entwined in each other arms panting, bodies shaking, Sam was still inside Dani but neither of them moved. She looked into Sam's eyes and let out a breathless giggle, before biting her lower lip as Sam smiled and kissed her forehead and slid out of her. She hunted around the cave floor to find her clothes throwing on her bra and panties as Sam slipped back into his boxers. He turned around to face Dani, who was tying her hair up into a pony tail, her back was too him and he walked up behind her nuzzling her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned around too face him, as he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Dani I . . . I" She placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Winchester, you talk too much" she giggled, she could see that he was fighting with himself over this. She was Jessica's little sister after all, how could he do this so close to Jess's death. She tried to reassure him, "Sam" she said as his eyes met hers, "I could've said no, I could've staid in tonight, but I didn't. I wouldn't have given it away to just anybody" she said as a playful smirk ran across her face, and she placed her arms around his neck, his hands came up and his fingertips caressed her arms. "Honestly, I could only give it to someone that I love." She said as he starred at her in disbelief.

"Dani . . . you don't even really know me anymore. I'm not that same guy that I was five years ago, I just . . . I wanted it to mean something." She cut him off.

"Do you think it didn't" she laughed "Sam, people change, it's kinda the point of growing up! I fought myself every day when you and Jess were together for five years. You were the prize that every girl wanted to find in her Cracker Jack box, and Jess had you all too herself. I loved you, for loving Jess, for making her feel safe, and wanted. For acknowledging the existence of her baby sister. I loved you and I could never tell you, because you belonged to Jess." A tear fell from Dani's eye and ran down her cheek, as Sam tried to desperately fight back the tears in his own eyes. "If we could go back and re-do all this over, I wouldn't change anything, and I would gladly do it over and over again, because I . . . I love you!" She said, this time whipping the tear off her cheek, as Sam started to choke up, and licking his lower lip let out a laugh, before running a hand over her hair and behind her neck, pulling her in for a kiss and then breaking away foreheads touching each other and eyes closed.

"I love you too!" She let out another breathy giggle and gave him one last kiss.

* * *

Okay, okay so another A/N: how did I do? Please review below, I'm going to write more about Dani and Sam and how they met and all that and how Jess came to be in Sam's life. So like I said above please, please, please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
